Oitenta
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Por Hiyori, ele sabe, Shinji faria qualquer coisa.


**Oitenta**

Admitir a vergonha é tão ruim quanto de fato senti-la, e é por isso que, quando alguém pergunta a Hiyori de onde ela veio, sua resposta é sempre encher o peito de ar e coragem e dizer, no tom desafiador de quem promete dor e vingança contra qualquer um que ouse julgar, a mais pura e absoluta verdade.

- Rukongai.

Ela não diz mais nada, no entanto, e a ausência de especificações já é uma especificação em si, porque todo mundo sabe, todo mundo entende, que quando alguém não diz de que parte do Rukongai veio, exatamente, é porque se trata de um número alto e feio, um número que é também uma história, uma história de luta, sofrimento e quarenta mil coisas inimagináveis, impronunciáveis. A história de Hiyori é o número 80, a direção Sul. Não há qualquer beleza ou orgulho nessa história e, quando finalmente escapou dela e entrou para a Academia, Hiyori prometeu a si mesma não contá-la, nunca, jamais, a ninguém.

Nesse momento, as estrelas brilham como vaga-lumes grudados ao veludo negro do céu noturno, o frio é tanto que quem respira vê pequenas nuvens de vapor formando-se à sua frente e Hiyori inspira com força, preparando-se sem pensar para despedaçar a sua promessa em um milhão de pedaços invisíveis. O responsável pela traição é Hirako Shinji, capitão da Quinta Divisão do Gotei 13 e única pessoa com o direito, conquistado a sangue, amor e paciência, de se considerar amiga da violenta e anti-social menina. Uma comemoração qualquer cujo sentido Hiyori já esqueceu há muito tempo, vinho de arroz em excesso e a protetora cobertura do escuro dividem a culpa com Shinji enquanto a menina responde, na sua voz clara e forte, o mesmo tom de desafio, de quem não se deixa intimidar, de quem não se permite deixar dominar:

- Oitenta.

A reação de Shinji é aquele silêncio calmo e filosófico que ela conhece tão bem, e ela franze o rosto numa careta furiosa – ele podia ao menos ter a decência de parecer impressionado, e é isso que ela diz, na sua voz zangada, enquanto sua mão direita busca a sandália para acertá-la bem no meio do estúpido rosto do estúpido Shinji. Dedos compridos e poderosos pousam sobre os seus, no entanto, com força e gentileza, interrompendo o movimento, enquanto o rosto balança numa negação, e a voz triste e profunda diz, com a tranqüilidade de sempre:

- Você achou que eu fosse ficar surpreso? Eu te conheço, Hiyori. Oitenta é o mínimo que eu esperaria de você. Oitenta é um número teimoso, respeitável, forte, é algo que jamais desiste, nunca teme, que sempre provoca medo, curiosidade e veneração. Você é todas essas coisas, também.

As palavras fazem com que uma raiva antiga, há muito tempo depositada e enterrada no fundo das entranhas de Hiyori, ressurja das cinzas num grito de dor, frustração e indignação. Punhos se cerram com força suficiente para quebrar metal e lágrimas ferventes escorrem pelo rosto infantil, e ela diz a si mesma, tão teimosa, tão incapaz de desistir quanto ele disse que ela era, que não são suas as lágrimas, que é o álcool, a noite, o mundo, não, ela, nunca ela. Hiyori não chora. Nunca.

Um soluço furioso escapa pela garganta e destranca os lábios trêmulos, comprimidos. Depois outro soluço, e outro, e seu corpo cambaleia para frente, buscando apoio – apenas apoio, nada mais, nunca consolo, nunca compreensão, _jamais_ gentileza - no corpo grande e morno de Shinji, que não se mexe, não faz nada, ela agarrando um punhado das suas vestes e escondendo o rosto no tecido gasto, apenas olha, o corpinho magro e frágil sacudido pela tempestade angustiada e furiosa, apenas ouve, as palavras desconexas e sem sentido, perdidas em memórias assustadoras que ele jamais conseguiria imaginar ou compreender, embora pense que sim.

- Idiota!

A noite treme com a fúria e a angústia contidas no grito, e Hiyori o empurra com a força e a rejeição que ele já conhece, jogando-o de costas no chão, mal apoiado sobre os cotovelos. A única coisa que os ilumina é o fantasma da lua nova e o tremeluzir das estrelas distantes, mas mesmo assim ele consegue ver claramente o rastro inclemente da tempestade, os cílios compridos grudados pela umidade, a trilha confusa de água brilhando nas faces rubras, os olhos inchados e avermelhados fitando-o com a fúria e a desconfiança de quem nunca, jamais, vai perdoar. Nesse momento ela o odeia, com o ódio mais puro e honesto que já existiu na face da Terra, e a intenção violenta, despertada por um espantoso e arraigado instinto de sobrevivência de cuja existência ele apenas desconfiava, é suficiente para fazer tremer as folhas nas árvores ao redor.

- Você não entende. Nunca conseguiria entender, nem em um milhão de anos.

Ela cospe as palavras como se fossem feitas de veneno, atingindo-o com força e escorrendo por seu rosto, pegajoso, inexorável, e ele se pergunta a que tipo de venenos ela já foi exposta, que palavras, que atos de violência, ela teve que suportar, de pé, teimosa, orgulhosa, sem desistir, sem se entregar, até virar esse ser todo feito de revolta e fúria que tanto o fascina e assusta.

A sua mão pequena e poderosa o atinge em seguida, o punho bem fechado, o soco perfeitamente medido, e a lembrança alarmante de algo que Hikifune observou um dia surge em sua mente como um raio, o fato de que numa discussão a maioria das mulheres recorria à violência física apenas como último recurso, e em geral com golpes de mão aberta ou chutes fracos, golpes hesitantes e contidos cuja verdadeira intenção era apenas chamar a atenção, e não provocar verdadeira dor, verdadeira agressão. Não Hiyori, no entanto. Violência era algo imprimido nela, algo que fazia parte de sua mais completa natureza, a mais profunda, a mais superficial, e mais uma vez ele se viu imaginando o que teria acontecido com Hiyori para torná-la daquele jeito.

E não era só a violência. Havia muitos outros mistérios também, a sua aparência, o seu comportamento, as suas contradições. Shinji nunca tinha pensado naquilo, mas Hiyori tinha pelo menos cinqüenta anos, e era estranho que alguém que gostava tanto de se impor através da força física tivesse interrompido seu crescimento após mal atingir a puberdade, quando seu corpo era ainda tão pequeno e frágil, tão delicado e infantil. E droga, não era preciso uma mente muito criativa para imaginar os motivos e ameaças que podiam levar uma menina a se recusar a seguir o curso natural da vida e virar mulher, a esconder sua beleza – e ele tinha visto Hiyori com o rosto tranqüilo e o cabelo solto vezes suficientes para saber que ela era bela – atrás de uma careta zangada e roupas desleixadas, a tornar-se invisível com atitudes exatamente iguais às das centenas de moleques agressivos e grosseiros que enchiam as ruas dos distritos mais distantes do Rukongai.

A enorme força contida em seu corpo pequeno não surpreende mais Shinji, que permite calmamente que ela segure o colarinho do uniforme e o levante com uma única mão, até trazê-lo à altura de seu rosto.

- Você não entende.

Ela repete as palavras como um mantra, um feitiço de proteção, e dessa vez ele não consegue deixar de protestar, de contestar. Ele não é qualquer um. Ele é Shinji, ela é Hiyori, e droga, eles deviam ser capazes de se entender.

- Tente. Explique.

A voz dele é um feitiço também, uma poderosa coerção, uma irresistível promessa, e ela solta suas vestes, deixando-o cair de volta ao chão e acompanhando a sua queda com o corpo que o vinho de arroz tornou mole e cambaleante. O peso que cai sobre o corpo de Shinji é suave, quase incorpóreo e, perdida na imensidão do seu peito largo, Hiyori parece assustadoramente pequena, ridiculamente minúscula, e Shinji sente-se monstruoso, inadequado, absurdo.

- Você... Você fala de respeito, orgulho, veneração. Não há nada disso. Nem um pouco. Você não imagina... Não imagina as coisas que alguém tem que fazer para sobreviver lá, Shinji... Não imagina.

Ela enfia o rosto na roupa dele, sua respiração profunda fazendo cócegas na pele meio exposta, e suas mãos pequenas e suadas pousam e fazem pressão exatamente no ponto onde o coração de Shinji bate com a força de mil furacões, tentando sair do seu peito e entrar no de Hiyori.

- Eu matei, eu enganei – a voz dela é suave, apenas um sussurro, quase se apagando – Eu bebi água de poças imundas e roubei comida de crianças, mais de uma vez. Eu fiz coisas inomináveis, tudo para sobreviver, tudo para salvar a minha própria estúpida pele. Eu sou _egoísta_, Shinji. A pessoa mais egoísta do mundo. Eu só pensava em mim. Eu só penso em mim. Mais ninguém. Não há espaço para mais ninguém, aqui.

A pressão sobre o seu coração desapareceu, e mãozinhas pequenas escorregaram pelos seus braços até encontrar suas mãos, segurando-as com firmeza, guiando-as até as batidas dentro do peito de Hiyori, calmas, pausadas, lentas como o curso de um rio caudaloso, imperturbáveis, inalcançáveis, sem espaço para nada, nem ninguém.

- A culpa não é sua. Você não é uma pessoa ruim, não é, nunca foi, Hiyori. Você só fez o que precisava. O que qualquer um teria feito.

- _Você_ teria feito?

O peso acomodado sobre o seu corpo se desloca, e o rosto de Hiyori está pairando acima do seu, o castanho ambárico de seus olhos cheio de calma incredulidade, e Shinji sente seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido pela confiança, pela admiração que aquela incredulidade revela. Ela pensa, ela acredita, veementemente, sem sombra de dúvida, que ele é uma boa pessoa. Que ele nunca mataria, nunca roubaria, nunca machucaria algo inocente para proteger seus próprios interesses, sua própria vida, seus próprios desejos.

Shinji fecha os olhos, mas o rosto de Hiyori continua gravado na memória, pairando acima dele, cabelos dourados roçando na pele de seu rosto e confiança transbordando dos olhos ambáricos. E ele sabe também, sem sombra de dúvida, sem hesitação, que Hiyori está errada.

O seu coração está cheio também, sem espaço para nada além _dela_, seu rosto, seu corpo, o toque calejado de seus dedos e os segredos insondáveis de sua alma cruel, egoísta e pura. E ele é egoísta também, capaz de qualquer coisa, também, para proteger aquilo, aquela coisa única, plena e preciosa que ocupa todo o espaço dentro dele.

Por Hiyori, ele sabe, Shinji faria qualquer coisa.

- Sim, eu teria.


End file.
